


Aren't You Ever Scared?

by liamthebastard



Series: That One Human AU [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cas loses his pants, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Pre-Slash, Teenagers, hint: do not piss off Naomi's dad, these little shits go pranking, they will shenan-again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 05:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liamthebastard/pseuds/liamthebastard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas have a brilliant idea to TP Naomi's house. This idea turns out to be less than brilliant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aren't You Ever Scared?

“Aren’t you ever scared?” Dean asked as he and Cas dove into some bushes. The homeowner ran right past them and they both laughed breathlessly from the excitement of getting away with a prank. 

“I swear, he came out of the house with that gun and you didn’t even blink!” Dean praised. He leaned over and gave the blushing Cas a playful shove. Cas chuckled. “Although your toilet paper aim could use some work,” Dean teased quietly. 

“You’re just jealous because I came up with using shaving cream on the windows,” Cas whispered back. Even though the immediate threat had passed, they were still being quiet, trying not to get caught or spotted by anyone in the area. 

“Nope, because you wouldn’t have had the idea if it weren’t for _my_ ice cream sundae plan. Without the whipped cream, you never would’ve thought of shaving cream,” Dean replied easily. 

The pair had been preparing their two a.m. ice cream sundaes –a sleepover tradition they’d upheld since elementary school- when Dean had suggested they go T.P. Naomi’s house, since she’d been harassing both of them for the better part of their education.

What they hadn’t planned on was Naomi’s psycho dad coming out waving what looked to be a shotgun at them after they coated the bottom floor windows in shaving cream and hung toilet paper over the entire building. Rather than stick around to ask questions –the biggest of which being “Is that gun loaded?”- Dean and Cas just took off running. 

Now they hunched in the bushes, breath coming fast and laughter still spilling out from between them. Finally Dean decided it was safe to stick his head out of the shrubbery. 

“Hey, Cas, I think we’re clear,” Dean said, climbing out of the bushes and helping his friend out as well. A moment later, lights flared up behind them. Dean and Cas whirled, only to see Naomi’s dad in a car, revving the engine and glaring at them. 

“I think we should run,” Cas said simply. They stayed frozen a second longer, and then exploded into motion, sprinting across backyards and over fences, where the car couldn’t travel. 

“Dean, I’m stuck!” Cas hissed as they jumped a chain link fence. Dean turned and yanked his friend down, ignoring the loud rip that sounded through the night. They started running again, and kept going until they reached Dean’s house, where the promptly fell over onto the front lawn.

At first they just laid there, laughing up at the night sky. It felt so good to be alive, to have run that fast and that far with someone by your side. They laughed until their sides hurt and there wasn’t any actual laughter coming from their mouths, only sharp gasping sounds. 

“Cas?” Dean asked as their laughter died down.

“Yeah?”

“I think we left your jeans on that fence.”

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously am entertained by this AU because it's just endless amounts of fluff. Seriously, you cannot honestly tell me you don't want to see these two pulling pranks and eating ice cream.


End file.
